jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sky0001/Życie dziecka nocy
Witam! -Nie będzie Czkastrid -Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 -Nowe postacie Merida-Aura Wiktoria-Sky Jack-Devon Czkawka-Szczerbatek Prolog Narrator Księżyc w pełni oświetlał drogę zwierzęciu, drogę ucieczki przed łowcą. Duża czarna sylwetka zwinnymi ruchami omijała przeszkody, ale była już na skraju wytrzymałości, była wycieńczona. Resztkami sił zdjęła ze swojego grzbietu jajo, czarne jak noc, i w białe ciapy jak księżyc. Było niezwykłe. Jajko to miało przynieść harmonie dla obu światów. Jednym ruchem stworzenie pchnęło jajo, a to przeturlało się do najbliższego krzaka, było ukryte. Smok usłyszał kroki, kroki które z każdą chwilą stawały się głośniejsze. Pewnie każdy inny smok stanął by do walki, ale ten osobnik wiedział, że już nie warto. Dalej sprawa potoczyła się szybko, łowca znalazłszy swój cel wyciągnął siekierę. Smok przed śmiercią mruknął jeszcze bardzo ważne i znaczące słowa, które będą prowadzić małego gada w jajku przez życie, a brzmiały one tak "Nawet gdy wszyscy w ciebie zwątpili pokaż, że się mylili". Łowca zrobił zamach, wielki gad zamknął oczy...Ryk przepełniony bólem, rozpaczą, smutkiem rozniósł się po lesie... Człowiek uśmiechnął się widząc swoją siekierę w klatce piersiowej wielkiego gada...zadanie wykonane pomyślał, i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął, miał on wybić cały gatunek, tak też zrobił. Ale nie wiedział jak bardzo się myli. Na świecie są jeszcze trzy takie niezwykłe jaja, jaja...Nocnych Furii. Jestem kobietą, a kobieta zmienną jest. Więc zdecydowałam się na jeszcze nowsze opowiadanie! Taa pewnie będą się pojawiać komy w stylu "Ej, a tamte blogi?" lub "Dopiero zaczęłaś jeden, to najpierw go skończ" Szczerze mówiąc tamte historie chyba nie polubiliście. Ale może ta ci się spodoba. Serdecznie zapraszam. Mały gad (czyli główny bohater którego imię poznacie niebawem) mieszka (przez krótki czas) w krzakach, krzaki mają pusty środek. Więc nie ma tam gałęzi itp. 'Rozdział 1' Jajo czarne jak noc zaczęło pękać, górna część skorupki odpadła. Mała czarna główka wychyliła się spod skorupy, Piękne zielono-niebieskie oczy wyglądały jak łąka skąpana w rosy o poranku. Mała istotka rozejrzała się, zamiast widzieć widoku rozradowanych pyszczków rodziców nikogo nie było. Mała zdziwiła się, instynkt podpowiadał że ktoś ją przywita ale...była tylko pustka. Nie licząc krzaków. Malutki gad wyturlał się z jajka niezdarnie, od razu skulił się w kuleczkę i zasnął. Tydzień później... Mały Smok próbuje się przedrzeć przez krzaki, i udało się. Smoczątko poczuło nagły powiew wiatru, nagle usłyszała kroki, były coraz bliżej. Smoczyca zaczęła panikować, instynkt ostrzegał żeby zostać w norze! A małe gadzisko nie posłuchało. Duża sylwetka podchodziła coraz bliżej i bliżej, a mała istotkę sparaliżował strach... Kolec -Tatusiu, a kiedy będę mogła wyjść z jaskini?-zadała pytanie Wichura, moja mała córeczka. -Jak będziesz miała miesiąc, Wichurko-odpowiedziałem, ale zaraz dodałem-zostań tu idę patrolować teren. Wyszedłem z jaskini, idąc zacząłem wypatrywać niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle usłyszałem szelest, zauważyłem małą posturę smoka. Nie znałem tego gatunku. Wtargnął na mój teren powinienem go zabić, tak więc uczynię. Coraz bardziej przybliżałem się do przybysza, gdy przybliżyłem się dostrzegłem, że smok pff... to było smoczątko. Musiało się zagubić, pewnie oddaliło się mamy albo taty, albo musiała ich stracić... moja mała Wichura straciła matkę przez ludzi. -Witam-zacząłem Ale malec nie odpowiadał, on to znaczy ona nawet nie śmiała się ruszyć, stała jak słup. -Wszystko w porządku?-zapytałem -Ymm...ja...proszę n-ni-nie rób...mi krzywdy...n-nie chciałam-mała smoczyca zaczęła się jąkać przez co wyglądała uroczo. -Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię. -Na pewno?-zapytała się już trochę bardziej śmiało. -Na pewno, gdzie są twoi rodzice? -Co to rodzice?-zapytała. Zrobiłem zdziwioną minę. -Nie wiesz?-zadałem pytanie będąc nadal zdziwiony. -Nie, czy to coś ważnego? -Tak nawet bardzo-powiedziałem -Ym, co to takiego?-powiedziała ciekawa -Nieważne, choć-powiedziałem i zacząłem iść w stronę jaskini. Mały gad niepewni ruszył za mną. ~*~ Gdy byliśmy przed jaskinią, wyskoczyła Wichura. -Cześć tato, co tak szybko-zadała pytanie. Usłyszałem jak małej istotce z tyłu serce przyśpiesza. -Witaj, kochanie-zacząłem-mamy gościa-dodałem po chwili -Tak a gdzie jest?-zadała ciekawa nowego przybysza. -Choć, nie bój się-zwróciłem się do małej czarnej kuleczki. Podeszła niepewnie. Wyszła do przodu, tak żeby Wichura ją zobaczyła. Gdy moje dziecko zauważyło smoczątko zaczęło się cieszyć jak opętane. -Ahh, mam nową przyjaciółkę-zaczęła się drzeć-chcesz zostać moją najlepszą przyjaciółką?-zapytała się Wichurka. -Dobrze, zostanę twoją przyjaciółkaą-powiedziała mała gadzina trochę niepewnie. -Jak masz na imię? -A co to imię? -Nie wiesz-zapytała zdziwiona niebiesko-żółta smoczyca. -Ymm, nie. -To może tatuś ci nada, co-ostatnie słowo skierowała do mnie. -Co powiesz na imię...Sky? I jak? Rozdział 2 ''' ''Daleko, w chen chen za górami i lasami w pewnej jaskini...'' Narrator -Mamo, ale to on to zaczął-mały smoczek powiedział z oburzeniem. -To prawda?-zapytała smoczyca swojego drugiego dziecka. -Nie-odpowiedział krótko. -To kto w końcu to zaczął?-zadała pytanie zniecierpliwiona. -Szczerbatek/Devon-smoki powiedziały w tym samym czasie. -Mamusiu, ale Devon jest starszy i na mnie zgania-powiedział mała kopia smoczycy z udawanym żalem. Mały Szczerbatek zawszę zganiał winę na swojego brata, Devon'a. Chociaż to i tak nie wpłynęło na ich braterskie relację, byli ze sobą zżyci, tam gdzie Devon to i Szczerbatek, gdzie Szczerbatek tam i Devon. -Mamo...-zaczął Devon-to Szczerbatek zaatakował! -Dobrze, nie było sprawy-powiedziała zielonooka, wiedziała że nie dowie się który zaczął bójkę z ich sąsiadami, koszmarami ponocnikami-ale żeby mi się to nie powtórzyło! -Dobrze-odpowiedzieli. -Dobra maluchy, czas na drzemkę-zaczęła smoczyca odwracając się w stronę posłania. Ale gdy znowu odwróciła się...maluchów nie było. -Ah, te dzieci... ''' '' ' '' Narrator Mała dziewczynka przechadzała się po lesie. Igły i liście drzew mieniły się w słońcu niczym cekiny. Jej rude loki podskakiwały i wracały na swoje poprzednie miejsce, duże niebieskie oczy rozglądały się za czymś ciekawym, miała ona piękną brązową sukienkę, a w rączce trzymała łuk . Ośmiolatka usłyszała szelest, odwróciła się, napięła cięciwę. Strzała już miała wystrzelić, ale Merida zauważyła piękne fioletowe oczy. Wpatrywały się w nią ciekawie, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Małe smoczątko wpatrywało się ciekawe a zarazem zdziwione, w dwu nożne stworzenie. Nigdy nie widziało takiej istoty, choć było przekonane, że to nie smok. Nie wyglądało niebezpiecznie, choć to coś co trzymała w swojej dłoni było podejrzane, a na dodatek gdy to cuś celowało w nią. Mała dziewczynka powoli opuściła łuk. Ale smok nadal siedział w krzakach. -Czym ty jesteś?-wyszeptała sama do siebie rudowłosa. Tycia smoczyca wyszła ze swojego ''-Smokiem''-mały gad odpowiedział, choć instynkt podpowiedział, że jej nie zrozumie. Niebieskooka zbladła, jej oczy wyglądały jak spodki. -T-ty pot-potraf-potrafisz mówić-powiedziała zszokowana. -''Ja''-mały smoczek wskazał łapką na swoją osobę-''oczywiście, że potrafię.'' -Ale jak!?-wykrzyczała -''No chyba Normalnie?'' ''-Jak to normalnie?!''-Dziewczynka ryknęła po smoczemu. -''O mój boże-''szepnęła rudowłosa -''Mówisz po smoczemu, i mnie rozumiesz!''-powiedziała zachwycona smoczyca. -''Na to wygląda''-westchnęła, po chwili zastanowienia dodała- zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? No bo wiesz...-''dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać. -''Zgadzam się... ' ~*~' -Mamusiu?-zapytała się niebieskooka -Tak?-odpowiedziała kobieta o pięknych brązowych oczach i włosach. -Co powiesz na zwierzaka? -Hmm, co powiesz na konia?-zapytała się żona wodza, jednocześnie będąca mamą rudowłosej. -Hmm, może...-mała dziewczynka udała zamyślenie- ...a może smoka? -Smoka? -Tak, smoka... Rozdział 3 Rozdział dedykuje mojej wrednej koleżance Wiki (jest ona głowną bohaterką opka XD) . Mowie wam zła baba. Właśnie w tej chwili śmieje się i piszczy jak opętana. Aż czerwona się zrobiła XD I marocze coś niezrozumiałego o sercu i brzuchu, że go sobie wydłubała XD Mówie wam, za dużo smoczymiętki jak na jeden wieczór! -Jesteś pewna?-zapytał się brunet. -Jak najbardziej-odpowiedziała pewna. -Ale pomyśl...-zaczął-...idziesz do lasu, a w lesie są smoki!-ostatnie słowo wykrzyknął -Nie zniechęcisz mnie -Dobra-krzyknął oburzony, wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. -Idiota-szepnęła do siebię brązowooka. Wyszła z chaty, pewnym krokiem kroczyła w stronę lasu. Może Kordian miał rację?-pomyśłała brunetka. Nawet nie zauwarzyła, gdy weszła do wielkiej puszczy przepełnionej niebiezpieczeństwem. Dziewczyna idąc prosto, nie zauważyła pułapki. Nim się obejrzała, wisiała do góry nogami na sznurze związanym do gałęzi masywnego drzewa. -No piękni-szepnęła zirytowana. (Scena z mój brat niedźwiedź XD) Brązowowłosa zaczęła się kręcić, próbując dosięgnąć ręką patyka leżącego nieopodal. Nagle usłyszała chichot. -''Pomóc ci?''-zapytał się melodyjny głos. -Nie potrzebuje pomocy-powiedziała zdenerwowana. Dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała na rozmówcę. Smok patrzał na tę sytuację z rozbawieniem. -''Wiesz, myślę że jednak potrzebujesz-''powiedziała smoczyca z miną znawcy. -A kim ty jesteś żeby mi mówić co potrzebuje, a czego nie-krzyknęła już rozzłoszczona brązowooka. -''Spokojnie, bo żyłka ci pęknie'' Dziewczyna zirytowana a także ściekła do granic możliwości, odwróciła się do rozmówcy. Brunetka zastygła w bez ruchu, zrobiła się blada jak kartka papieru, usta uformowały się w literę "O". -S-s-smok-wyjąkała z przerażeniem. -''Wreszcie się 'zamknęłaś-''wyszeptała smoczyca. Smok był czarny jak noc. Miała ona duże zielono-niebieskie oczy, zgrabną sylwetkę. -''Wow, teraz ci język odebrało? Chwile temu się na mnie darłaś. Może powinnam się na ciebie obrazić?-''zapytała się retorycznie. -Jesteś smokiem, który potrafi gadać. Niemożliwe-wyszeptała do siebie oniemiała. -''Rozumiesz mnie-''powiedziała do siebię zaszokowana-''Czyli...jesteś jedna z wielkiej czwórki!-''ostatnie zdanie wykrzyknęła rozradowana. -Wielka czwórka?-zapytała się, dziewczyna już nie przejmowała się, że gada ze smokiem. -''Tak, macie połączyć świat smoków i wikingów. Będzie was czworo i będziecie mieć nocne furie.'' -Skąd ty to wiesz? -''Yuki mi powiedział'' -Kto to Yuki? -''To Bóg smoków, a raczej bożke, zresztą sama nie wiem! Ale jest to mężczyzna.'' -Czyli teraz co...-dziewczyna nie dokończyła, bo smoczyca oddała jej pokłon. -Co ty robisz? -''Nie rozumiesz? Jesteś wybrańcem! A ja jestem twoim smokiem i przewodnikiem przez życie. Czyli teraz jesteśmy nierozłączne...Ale powiedz mi swoje imię.'' -Wiktoria, a ty? -Sky ~*~ Wielki piękny las, mieniące się igły i liście w słońcu niczym cekiny. Cisza i spokój. Nagle po lesie rozniósł się krzyk... -No dalej! Na co czekasz? Pospiesz się! Jednym mogło by się wydawać, że osoba która to mówi czeka na śmierć... -''Wiesz jakie to trudne? '' ''-''Nie , nie wiem, ponieważ jest to proste! ' Sky' Na Yuki'ego, jak ta dziewczyna mnie irytuje! Jeśli myśli, że to takie pro...ale czekaj, jak chce to bardzo proszę. -''Dobra, chciałaś to masz-''powiedziałam złośliwie. Moim pazurem przecięłam dosyć grubą linę. Wiktoria spadła z hukiem na ziemię, jęknęła. Wywnioskowałam, że musiało boleć. No i dobrze, właśnie oczekiwałam takiego wyniku. -''Taka rada na przyszłość, nigdy ale to przenigdy nie pośpieszaj smoka.'' -Dlaczego? I tak potrafiła bym się obronić-powiedziała pewnie-Pewnie bym go zab...-nie dokończyła wypowiedzi, ponieważ jej przerwałam. -''Posłuchaj, nic nie warty człowieku. Nie możesz zabić ani jednego smoka! Masz je ratować! Więc jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę na tych twoich brudnych łapskach krew dobrego smoka to obiecuje, że powybijam wszystko na czym ci zależ, a na końcu ciebie-''wybuchłam. -D-d-dobrze-wyjąkała, odczuwałam jej strach. Ja też go czułam. Ahh, głupia więź! Powoli wstała z ziemi. -Musze iść do wioski...-zaczęła. -''Masz rację, od razu spakuj jakieś potrzebne rzeczy. Wyprowadzasz się...-''przerwała mi. -Nigdzie nie będę się wyprowadzać!-krzyknęła oburzona. Spojrzałam na nią morderczym wzrokiem. -''Masz wybór, albo będziesz podróżować ze mną, albo zginiesz-''wycedziłam przez zęby wściekła. -Już idę się spakować- powiedziała zestresowana. Ej, przecież można jej pogrozić, nigdy ale to prze nigdy nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić. Oddała bym własne życie za Wiki. Tak wiem, znamy się zaledwie 3-4 godziny a tu takie wyznanie. No cóż, gdyby ona umarła to ja razem z nią. A gdybym ja kopnęła w kalendarz, to ona by przeżyła. A to wszystko dzięki więzi. Rozdział 4 ''Sky Gdzie ona jest? Chyba z czterech godzin jej nie ma...albo i więcej? Nie wiem.'' -Jestem-powiedziała zdyszana dziewczyna. -''Co tak długo?'' -Wiesz, może ty super szybko biegasz, co nie oznacza, że ja też. Podniosłam się z skały na której się wylegiwałam. -''Idziemy.'' -Gdzie? ''-Do mojego domu-''oznajmiłam. Wiktoria wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego. -''Co ty tam mamroczesz?'' Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. -Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?-zapytała się ciekawa -''Serio chcesz wiedzieć- no cóż grunt to szczerość (XD). Ta pokiwała na zgodę głową-''Jesteś zarozumiała, zbyt pewna siebie, nie interesują cię inni...-''zaczęłam wymieniać. Ta popatrzała na mnie zbitym wzrokiem. -Serio taka jestem?-wyszeptała niepewnie. -''Tak, ale możemy to zmienić-''powiedziałam zachęcająco. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. -Dobrze-powiedziała niepewnie. -''Zacznijmy od tego, że...-popatrzała na mnie wyczekując-..to nie czas na lekcję. ''-Przepraszam-powiedziała. Uśmiechnęłam się, oczywiście po mojemu.'' -''Jeśli mamy być szczerzy, to ja też przepraszam. Byłam dla ciebie nie miła.'' ''-''Przeprosiny przyjęte.' ''-No to co lecimy? -Jak to lecimy? ''-Wskakuj-''powiedziałam ''-''Nie...-powiedziała nie pewnie-...mam lęk wysokości... Ahh, no cóż, zaraz przestaniesz się bać. Podeszłam do niej, wrzuciłam ją sobie grzbiecie. -''Tylko się trzymaj-''powiedziałam, jak ja tęskniłam za lataniem. Nie latałam od 2 miesięcy, miałam zwichnięte skrzydło. Zrosło się prawidłowo. Nim się odezwała, byłyśmy już na gwieździstym niebie. Wow! Już noc? Ale szybko minęło... Czułam jak Wiki się rozluźnia. ''-I co fajnie?'' -Bardzo-powiedziała zachwycona. ''3-4 godziny później....'' Wiktoria już przysypiała. Nagle przed nami pojawiła się ogromna wyspa. Smocza Wyspa. -''Jesteśmy na miejscu...'' ''-''Yhmn-wymruczała zaspana. -''Wstawaj, kogoś poznasz-''powiedziałam podekscytowana. -Kogo? -''Mojego ojca-''Kolec jest moim przybranym ojcem. Przygarnął mnie. I jeszcze Wichura...którą złapali wikingowie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze żyję. Biedna, nic nie zrobiła. Traktowała mnie jak siostrę, zresztą wzajemnie. Wylądowaliśmy... Narrator' Niebiesko oka smoczyca skakała w stronę jaskini niczym zajączek. Wiktoria ledwo za nią nadążała. Gdy były już pod jaskinią. To co zobaczyły przerosło smoczycę i jej przyszłą jeźdźczyni najśmielsze oczekiwania. -O mój Boże-wyszeptała Sky ~*~ '''Dedykuje dla 1234567890ja i LPwolf.' -''O mój Boże''-wyszeptała Sky. W jaskini była istna masakra. Wszędzie krew, na podłodze walały się organy wewnętrzne. Na samym środku było ciało, ciało dorosłego osobnika śmiertnika zębacza, wyglądał jak by spał. -''Nie-''powiedziała zdruzgotana smoczyca. Wiktoria nawet nie ośmieliła ruszyć palcem. Sky popędziła w stronę smoka. Miała jeszcze nadzieję, że to nie Kolec. Gdy smok czarny jak noc zatrzymał się przed martwym zębaczem, zauważył, że jest wielkie rozcięcie na brzuchu. Smok był fioletowego koloru, miał znamię na pysku. To Kolec, pomyślała załamana niebieskooka. Z brzucha smoka wyszedł straszliwiec, który żerował na wnętrznościach. Smoczyce ogarnęła wściekłość, krew w niej się zagotowała. Jak koś śmie, dotknąć go, a tym bardziej zjadać? Nie minęła chwila a Sky, skoczyła na małego smoka. Wbiła swoje ostre jak brzytwy zęby w szyję straszliwca. Wiktoria widząc ten widok przeszły dreszcze strachu i obrzydzenia. Mały gad zaczął się szamotać, dzięki czemu zęby wchodziły coraz głębiej. Sky poczuła jak smok przestał oddychać. Zabrała życie małemu stworzeniu. Smok z obrzydzeniem wypuścił ze swoich olbrzymich szczęk truchło smoka, które spadło bezwładnie na podłogę. -Co ty zrobiłaś?!-krzyknęła wkurzona brunetka. Nie dość, że ona jej tłumaczyła, że się nie zabija. To ona teraz sama zabija. -''To co powinnam''!-krzyknęła, w jej głosie można było usłyszeć strach, rozpacz i ból-''Ty nie wiesz co to znaczy stracić bliską osobę!'' -Wiem!-odpowiedziała również krzykiem-moja przyjaciółka zmarła, znałam ją całe życie! Moi rodzice...!-zaczęła wyliczać, powoli zalewając się łzami-Ty przynajmniej miałaś rodziców! -''Nie miałam''-te dwa słowa ledwo przeszło jej przez gardło, smok złapał kontakt wzrokowy z piętnastolatką-'' Gdy się wyklułam...nikogo nie było, tydzień później znalazł mnie Kolec, wychował mnie-''głos jej się łamał coraz bardziej, w jej oczach można było zobaczyć ból, jakiego brązowooka nigdy nie doświadczyła. Wiem, że krótki... Ale jutro postaram się wam to jakoś wynagrodzić :) 'Rozdział 5' '/Wiktoria\' Uciekłam. Stchórzyłam. Biegłam przez las, potykałam się co jakiś czas o korzenie lub kamienie. Aż znalazłam małą polankę. Świetne miejsce na obóz, pomyślałam. Truchcikiem pobiegłam po drewno na opał. Wróciłam do miejsca idealnego. Ustawiłam drewno. Pocierałam kamyk o kamyka. Wydobyła się iskra, która zapaliła drewno. I ognisko z głowy. Nie jestem tu bezpieczna, są tu dzikiem smoki... Oczy zaczęły mi się kleić. Nie wytrzymałam, zamknęłam powieki. Zasnęłam. ~*~ Zaczęłam otwierać oczy, było mi tak jakoś ciepło...dziwne. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, jest noc, że tak czarno? Usłyszałam mruki. Czy ja przypadkiem nie śpię na Sky? Ale co ona tu robi? -Sky?-wyszeptałam niepewnie. Nagle płachta która okazała się być skrzydłem, odsłoniła mnie. Słońce raziło mnie po oczach. Wielkie, piękne niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. -''Tak?''-wymruczała zaspana. -Przepraszam-powiedziałam cichuteńko, mając nadzieję, że mnie nie usłyszy. -''Nic się nie stało''-powiedziała, po czym dodała rozbawionym głosem-''Pasujemy do siebie, oby dwie jesteśmy wybuchowe.'' -Racja-zachichotałam. -''Opowiedz mi o sobie, chcę cię lepiej poznać.'' -Ale ty też mi coś o sobie opowiesz, ok? Pokiwała głowa na zgodę. -Więc...mam na imię Wiktoria, jestem piętnastolatkom która jest złośliwa, pewna siebie...-zaczęłam wymieniać. Sky wpadła w śmiech, przez co z niej spadłam. -''Ehh, chodzi mi o historię życia''-powiedziała rozbawiona. Wywróciłam oczami. -Urodziłam się na wyspie Moon... Przenosimy się w czasie... '''Narrator Było ciemno i zimno, księżyc był w pełni. Cicha i spokojna noc. Nagle rozbrzmiał krzyk płaczącego dziecka. -Jak jej damy na imię?-powiedziała zmęczona brunetka. -Wiktoria-odpowiedział zamyślony blondyn. -Pięknie... Dwa lata później... -No choc,Wiki-krzyknęła roześmiana rudowłosa. -No ide!-odpowiedział jej równie roześmiany głoski małej brunetki. -W co sie pobawimy? -Nie wiem Melida... Trzy lata później... ''-Przyjaciółki na zawszę?-powiedziała pięcioletnia Wiktoria.'' -Przyjaciółki na zawszę!-wykrzyknęła uradowana Merida. Trzy lata później... ''-Mamo! Ale ja chcę smoka!-wykrzyknęła oburzona ośmiolatka.'' -Nie kochanie, nie możemy mieć smoka-powiedziała już zirytowana matka. -Dlaczego?-zapytała bliska płaczu. Większa kopia ośmiolatki ukucnęła przed nią. -Bo to nieobliczalne bestie-powiedziawszy to, jak najszybciej opuściła dom. Dom... do którego już nie wróciła... ~*~ -Tato gdzie jest mama?-zapytała się brunetka. -Nie wiem-odpowiedział. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi... -Tak?-zapytał się tata. W drzwiach stał wódz, jednocześnie będącym ojcem Meridy. Ściągnął hełm. -Przykro mi...-wyszeptał. Oczy blondyna zaszkliły się. -Nie-wykrzyknął zrozpaczony i wybiegł z domu. Mała Wiktoria nie wiedziała o co chodzi. W ten sposób zaczęła się wojna ze smokami... Dwa lata później... ''-Kordian, widziałeś Meridę?-zapytała się zmartwiona brązowooka.'' -Nie-odpowiedział znudzony przyjaciel jedenastolatki. Nagle usłyszeli krzyki. -Nie to nie może być prawda!-wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona żona wodza. Wybiegła ona z domu i popędziła do lasu, a za nią wódz. Brunetka podeszła do jakiegoś gapia, i zapytała... -Co się stało? -Meridę porwał smok... Wiktorii oczy się zaszkliły. Znów straciła ważną osobę... Powrót do współczesności... ''-''Przykro mi''-wyszeptała Sky.'' -A mnie nie jest przykro-powiedziała hardo, ale oczy ją zdradzały, pokazywały strach i ból... -''Co ty na to, że ja teraz opowiem moją historie? A później zapomnimy o naszym poprzednim życiu, i rozpoczniemy nowy rozdział? Tylko my...'' -Zgadzam się. -Na wyspie zwaną, smoczą wyspą... Przenosimy się w czasie... Z jaja wyszedł mały gad, miał piękne niebieskie oczy, które ciekawie się rozglądały. Rok później... '-Sky? ''-Tak, tato?'' -''Idziemy uczyć się latać, choć''-powiedział dostojny fioletowy zębacz. -''Już idę''-z cienia nie wyszedł śmiertnik zębacz, tylko smok czarny jak noc z oczami niebieskimi jak bezchmurne niebo. ~*~ -''Właśnie w ten sposób''-powiedział dumny a zarazem rozbawiony Kolec. -''Tak udało mi się!''-młoda furia zaczęła ze szczęścia kicać jak zajączek-''POTRAFIĘ LATAĆ!'' Dziewięć lat później... ''-''Gdzie Wichura?''-zapytała się zmartwiona Sky.'' -''Nie wiem''-odpowiedział załamany Kolec. Jego córki nie ma już dwa tygodnie. -''A ty wiesz, Hordianie''-smok zwrócił się do małego pomarańczowego straszliwca. -''Podobno złapali ją wikingowie''-powiedział ze smutkiem. Po pysku Sky spłynęła łza, złota łza... Współczesnosć... -''Straciliśmy bliskie dla nas osoby...-powiedziała po cichu. -Taa, więc zapominamy?-powiedziałam lekko przygaszona. -''Już nic nie mamy do stracenia, zacznijmy od początku. -To... cześć-zaczęła niepewnie brunetka. Smok czarny jak noc wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem . -''Cześć''-powiedziawszy to zachichotała-''Wiesz, może nie aż tak od początku.'' -To jak?-powiedziała zdezorientowana. -''Chodzi mi od początku z naszymi relacjami.'' -No dobra...-powiedziała już pewnie, zmarszczyła brwi-Ej, jaka jesteś? -''Ale, że co jaka?''-powiedziała nie rozumiejąc. -O charakter mi chodzi-powiedziała powoli jak do dziecka. Smoczyca zamyśliła się. -''Wydaje mi się, że opiekuńcza, towarzyska, wesoła, prawie nigdy nie jestem poważna...'' -Wydaje ci się?-zachichotała-Jeszcze cię nie znam, ale też mi się wydaje , że taka będziesz-dała nacisk na słowo wydaje, uśmiechnęła się szczerze. -''Zagrajmy w 10 pytań''-powiedziała zadowolona Sky z pomysłu. -Ok, to zacznę...-zamyśliła się. -Ile masz lat? -''Piętnaście, a ty?'' -Tak samo, ulubiony kolor? Smok popatrzał na nią zirytowany. -''Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem smokiem? '' ''-''No i co z tego? Każdy może mieć ulubiony kolor-powiedziała. Brunetka oparła się o Sky plecami. -''Wygodnie?''-zapytała się rozbawiona. -A i owszem, wygodnie-odpowiedziała poważnie. Wybuchły śmiechem. -Nie mam pomysłów na pytania. -''Ja też...'' ''-''W takim razie co robimy? -''Raczej co ty robisz, bo ja idę spać''-ziewnęła. -Leń-wyszeptała Wiki. -''Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja to słyszę?''-smok uśmiechnął się rozbawiony-''Ale nie zaprzeczę,'' dobranoc. -Taa, dobranoc-odpowiedziała. Usłyszała równomierny oddech Sky. Zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej senna. Ułożyła się obok smoka. Zasnęła. Wiktoria Obudziło mnie szturchanie. -Tato, jeszcze pięć minut-wymruczałam sennie. Rozbudził mnie gardłowy śmiech. Otworzyłam oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to tarzającego się ze śmiechu smoka. -''Bo się obrażę''-wydusiła Sky, próbując się uspokoić-''Choć idziemy.'' -Już wstaję. ~*~ Szliśmy przez las, nagle w krzakach dostrzegłam coś okrągłego. Podeszłam powoli, było to zielone, po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że to... Kto zgadnie co to, to dostanie dedyk :) Dedyki dostają '''Saphira2002, Jaeherys, Myszka15, Biała Tygrysiczka 104, Onyksa, LPwolf. I oczywiście za próbę zgadnięcia (bo ja zła nie dałam zgadnąć XD) 1234567890ja '''Wiktoria Jajo Małe okrągłe jajo. Ciekawe jaki to gatunek. Zaczęło się ruszać, po chwili pękać. BUM... Z jaja wystrzeliła mała fioletowa kuleczka, pędziła prosto na mnie. Wpadła na mnie z takim impetem, że się przewróciłam. Mały straszliwiec ziewnął, spojrzał na mnie z miłością. Pisnął szczęśliwy. Chyba uznał mnie za swoją matkę. -Hej-wyszeptałam niepewnie. Co się dziwić, byłam przerażona. Nigdy nie byłam tak blisko smoka, oczywiście nie licząc Sky. Usłyszałam szelest, moje oczy powędrowały w tamtą stronę. Z krzaków wychyliła się mordka z niebieskimi oczami. Czarny smok zachichotał rozbawiony moją pozycją. -''Nie ma mnie chwilę, a ty już się pakujesz w kłopoty''-powiedziała rozbawiona. -Czy ty uznajesz tę o to kulkę za kłopot? -''Patrząc na to w innym świetle to...-zamyśliła się-...''tak, uznaję. Mały smok przestał się mną interesować, zeszedł ze mnie i ruszył w stronę Sky, piszcząc przy tym szczęśliwy. -''Yyy''...-Sky zaczęła się cofać-''Ej, ty mały, nie zbliżaj się''. Smoka czarny jak noc, nie miał już gdzie uciec. Straszliwiec przytulił się do łapy Sky. Zaczął mruczeć. -''Ten, chyba musimy go zatrzymać''-powiedziała niebieskooka. -Dobra-powiedziałam pewnie. -''To teraz trzej muszkieterowie, co''?-powiedziała lekko rozbawiona. -Na to wygląda. -''Jak ją nazwiemy''?-zapytała się ciekawa. -Ją?-zapytałam się zdziwiona. -''Tak, to smoczyca''. -Co powiesz na imię...-przyjrzałam się uważnie naszej nowej koleżance-...Jura? Rozdział 6 Rok później... Narrator Słońce otulało swym ciepłem całe Berk, nawet najciemniejsze zakamarki. Większość wikingów siedziała w domu próbując znaleźć odrobinę chłodu w tak upalny dzień. Niektórzy skakali z klifu do wody. A pozostali bawili lub latali ze swoimi pupilami. -Ale gorąco!-wykrzyknęła blond włosa dziewczyna. -Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgodzę siostra-równie głośno wypowiedziała się wierna męska kopia dziewczyny. -Idziemy na plaże Thora? -powiedział brunet. -Oczywiście!-chórkiem odpowiedzieli. Syn wodza o imieniu Czkawka spokojnym krokiem podążał w stronę plaży. A za nim młody osobnik nocnej furii. Mieli tak samo soczyście zielone oczy w których można by było się utopić. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się cel szóstka przyjaciół popędziła w stronę upragnionego chłodu. Czwórka z nich od razu wskoczyła do wody, nie zwracając uwagi na ubrania w które byli przyodziani. Blondynka z niebieskimi oczami zaczęła ściągać bluzkę a zaraz po niej spodnie. Zrzuciła z siebie wszystkie dodatki. Pod ubraniami były bandaże. Sprintem pobiegła do oceanu. Zielonooki chłopak powoli zaczął ściągać spodnie, uważając żeby nie zahaczyć o protezę. Pamiątka od Czerwonej śmierci. Jego smok jako wierny towarzysz czekał na swojego pana. Jego przyjaciele zostali w domach, a on postanowił wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, że zatopią się w chłodnej rozkoszy zwaną inaczej oceanem. -'' Wiesz, że jestem mało cierpliwy''-wymruczał -Chyba każdy wie-wyszeptał brunet. Nikt nie wie o jego sekrecie. Gada on ze smokami. Od kiedy poznał Szczerbatka zaczął rozumieć te latające stworzenia. -''No to choć.'' Szesnastoletni wiking spojrzał na swego przyjaciela. -A smoki przypadkiem nie lubią się wygrzewać w słońcu?-zapytał podejrzliwe -''Może i lubią, ale jak dla mnie jest za gorąco!''-wysapał Szczerbo -No już już-ściągnął z ciebie zbroję i zieloną tunikę. Czkawka nim się obejrzał siedział na nocnej furii pędzącej w stronę morza. ~*~ Wiktoria Wiecie jak to być smokiem? Poczuć wiatr we włosach. Szybować pośród chmur... To piękne uczucie. Przez rok zyskałam najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a raczej przyjaciółki , które potrafią poprawić mi humor w najgorsze dni. Sprawiają, że się uśmiecham. Dzięki nim zmieniłam się na lepsze. Codziennie pomagam smokom które są w potrzebie. Jak rok temu powiedziała moja przyjaciółka, ja, Sky i Jura jesteśmy nierozłączne. Ludzie nazywają mnie Smoczą panią. Mieszkam na wyspie Nocy. I nie, nie ma tam nocnych furii. Znalazłam ją i sama ja tak nazwałam. Mam także innych smoczych przyjaciół. Często latam do sanktuarium w którym mieszka moja starsza znajoma Valka. -''Nudzi mi się''-wymruczała Sky. -To idź coś z Jurą porób- odpowiedziałam zajęta rysowaniem nowej wyspy którą znaleźliśmy. -''Ale Jura bawi się z innymi straszliwcami-''zaczęła narzekać-''A ja nie mam się z kim bawić...'' Spojrzałam na nią. -Czy ty jesteś dzieckiem, że chcesz się bawić?-zapytałam rozbawiona. Ta popatrzałam na mnie z oburzeniem. Podniosła łeb wysoko i odwróciła się do mnie plecami. -Co wielka dzidzia strzela focha?-zachichotałam Nie odpowiedziała. Wybuchłam niepohamowanym śmiechem, spadłam z krzesła dalej się chichrając. -''Ha ha, bardzo zabawne''-powiedziała z sarkazmem. -No i to jak-odpowiedziałam łapczywie próbując nabrać powietrza -''Lecimy do sanktuarium?''-zapytała się wielka czarna jaszczurka na sterydach. -Tak, już-zachichotałam ostatni raz. Powoli usadowiłam swój zacny zadek w siodle. -W górę mój rumaku!-wykrzyknęłam żartobliwie. -''Jeśli jeszcze raz tak powiesz a obiecuję, że nigdzie nie polecimy-'' wymruczała zirytowana moim zachowaniem Sky. -No dobrze... Sky wzbiła się w górę. Wzleciała wysoko, ponad chmury. Lecieliśmy spokojnie. -Jak myślisz co tam u Valki? -''Wiesz, lecimy tam dlatego żeby się dowiedzieć.'' Kilka godzin później... Sky Wreszcie dolecieliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy w jaskini. Wiki zeskoczyła ze mnie i popędziła w głąb. Nie byłam jej dłużna pobiegłam za nią. Zwinnie omijałam przeszkody, zobaczyłam światło które wydobywa się z dziury. Wskoczyłam do niej. Przede mną była piękna dolina. Wielka jaskinia z lodu. Na środku była przepaść. Razem z Wiktoriom podeszliśmy do niej. Z głębi wynurzył się wielki łeb oszołomostracha. Króla smoków. Oddałam ukłon alfie, Wiki także. Wielki olbrzym chuchnął szronem. Wiktoria zachichotała. -Przylecieliście-melodyjny głos który tak dobrze znałam. Popędziłam w stronę Valki. Rzuciłam się na nią i zaczęłam lizać. Takie rytualne przywitanie. -No już Sky, złaź-powiedziała szczęśliwa brunetka. Za nią był średniej wielkości smok z dwiema parami skrzydeł. Chmuroskok, mój przyjaciel. Jesteśmy bardzo podobni, czasami poważni ale przez większość czasu nie. Jego sowi pysk ułożył się na kształt uśmiechu. Bez zastanowienia pokazałam mój szczerbaty uśmieszek. Chmurek jest najprawdopodobniej ostatni z gatunku. ~*~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania